The Warden Dances
by shotgunserenade
Summary: An awkward encounter with a Desire Demon leaves the Grey Warden's flustered. Leaving them to recount on Lady Cousland's past.


"Here shall do. We'll head into the village in the Morn." She snapped and said no more.

The party was especially quiet this evening, no one fought, made witty remarks or questioned their Leader's descion. Even Morrigan had kept her opinions to herself. The tents were errected quickly and supper was all but wolfed down in an awkward silence, not an utterance was mentioned of Alistair's horrid culinary skills. The Lady Cousland excused herself to her tent and in agression all but tore off the outfit the Desire Demon had donned her in. Once she had changed into the only spare clothes the party had carried with them Elissa allowed herself to wallow in self pity and misery.

_"I could give you your every desire..." _The purring words of the Demon resonated in her head. Today she had been exposed, humilated, bested, violated and degraded infront of everyone. Worse still, she had lost her family heirloom shield and sword to Morrigan's trigger happy spell casting. Wynne regretfully infromed the Warden that there was nothing that could be salvaged and no blacksmith would be able to repair or remake it. Why had they even been there? Magic was the only answer. Something had drawn them all to that place a curiousity, a desire...

* * *

_They carefully entered the Castle. It hadn't been mentioned on any maps, no one had any information. It looked considerably old, yet there was no signs of damage or age. It was dark and foreboding but nothing could stop them from venturing forward, cold reason had been tossed aside, it was like something wanted them there. _

_"What are we doing here, Warden?" Asked Sten impetinently. _

_"I - don't know." She replied, her eyebrows knitted. We need to get out.. no... you need to go forward."But, I sense something here, Alistair?" _

_He frowned as his eyes met hers. "There is definetely something." He agreed, hand on the pommel of his sword. _

_Morrigan sighed. "To think the safety of Ferelden is lumbered with you. However, I agree there is some kind of magic at work. I am not as keen as you to source it. I think we should vacate." _

_The Wardens ignored her words and continued to move forwards, drawn in by the invisible force. _

_"I agree with the Witch. This is a pointless venture." Said Sten."We are here to battle darkspawn not rummage around every empty homestead in the land." _

_"We really should be moving on, Wardens. Didn't you want to search for the Gollum before looking for the Sacred Ashes?" Wynne tried to reason. _

_"The Dear Mage has a point, this seems rather off course, even for you, Warden." Agreed Zevran but even he couldn't bring himself to turn back. _

_The Mabari barked, and whimpered. Elissa sighed and begrudgingly came to a halt and faced the group. "Just a little further, to the end of this corridor. There is something here I just know-" She however didn't not finish her sentence as a great big nebulous pink energy encased her and dissappeared with her screams. _

_The party stood wide eyed for a second, processing what had just occured before a rattling brought them back to their senses. _

_"Look out!" Cried Lelianna pulling out her bow as skeletons and lesser desire demons shambled their way towards them..._

* * *

_Elissa opened her eyes, corona's stinging from the blinding light that took her in. _

_"My Sweet Dear, I did not expect to see you awake so quickly." Razor sharp teeth flashed her direction... a Desire Demon. It was humanoid, if you took away the ram - like horns and the pink skin she was very attractive, promiscious looking. The Demon gently traced the Warden's skin as if in concern. "I have a proposition for you. You, the one who has so many unfufilled desires. You who answered my call. I could give you your every desire, everything you ever wanted." _

_Elissa's mind flashed, her parents, her brother, the knights, the end of the blight and the arch demon and the desire that filled her thoughts most... Alistair. No, don't be tricked, you foolish girl. Your parents are dead. The knights are dead, you brother would be better off that way if he isn't already and the arch demon is your own plight do not listen to it. "I will not listen to your trickery, demon. I have no intention of diplomacy." _

_The demon smirked and pressed it body firmly against the Warden's. "You my Dear, are in no position to do otherwise. I suggest you assess your __**advantages.**__"__The demons toungue flicked from it's lips, it's entire body vibrating as it said so. Elissa for the first time looked around, trying to escape the gaze and touch of the Demon. Where was her armor? Her sword and shield? Her body was dressed up in a revealing white dress, split all the way up the hip on one side, bust pushed up by a golden corset. There was the variety of bows and embellishments that adorned her body, none of it useful and left nothing to the imagination. As for the room itself it was barren, one door and no light, very little chance of escaping on her own terms, she sincerly hoped everyone else would find her soon. Despite the unforgiving scenario._

_"My weapons, demon?" She scowled as she attemped to jerk her hands free and found them bound by mana. _

_"Indisposed. Couldn't have you being anything other than diplomatic." It smirked, tongue tracing the Warden's jaw and clawed hand gliding over her curves. "So what do you say Miss Warden? Could we make a deal, you and I? I could give you that family you want and in return..."_

_Elissa laughed. "And in return you take over my body, drain my life force and destroy a nation. Not a chance." _

_"That's such a shame. It seems as though diplomacy won't work I feel as though I would have a wasted time trying to convince you.. How about if I go for carnal pleasures instead?" It laughed lightly, hand gliding under the dress. Elissa cried out in a mixture of alarm and undeniable pleasure. She was disgusted with herself, but nothing such as this had ever happened before. She had never had interest at Highever and it was never appropriate to think of such carnal things as a Warden. "Is that working for you, would you like me to fufill your body's needs?" She grunted in response, a slurry of swearwords she had only ever reserved for her brother. The door to the antechamber swung open and Elissa cried once more as the Demon's finger moved over her._

_"Stop torturing her, Demon!" Cried out Alistair before quickly reconsidering his opening phrase._

* * *

Elissa sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, she couldn't believe how she had been played and drawn in like that. If she was subdued so easliy by such a demon like that how was she supposed to take down the Arch Demon. Of course if the Arch Demon could do what the Desire Demon could then maybe... no. Oh Andraste's Flaming Sword, that Demon had excited her. Now it was all she could think of _that _and the demise of her remaining family heirloom's. Her Mother would be ashamed and appaled. They had been with the Cousland's for generations and she'd managed to destroy them both in one day via an Apostate with a severe bloodlust problem. But she had a great cleavage. Elissa quickly reprimanded herself for that unneeded thought.

"Knock knock. Grey Warden cheer-up service awaits your approval." Said the Templar sheepishly at the door of the tent.

"You can come in, Alistair. I'm just wallowing in self pity and nostalgia." Elissa sighed and shifting over on her bed roll.

Coyly he entered the tent and placed himself down next to her. "My cooking wasn't that bad, was it? I mean usually everyone complains, but tonight not a word."

"Fluffy enjoyed it." A bark of approval sounded into the tent. "See?"

"Ah well, so long as the War Hound enjoys my cooking then I guess I'm as happy as a Witch in the Wilds. Are you...okay?" He turned awkwardly and placed his hand her forearm.

"I'm fantastic, I've destroyed my last family connection and was humiliated infront of everyone. Good day, don't you think?" She mumbled her voice warbling slightly.

"You still have your brother to hope for? There was never any mention of him on our travels it could -"

She cut him off. "If he didn't die at Ostegar, then I fear for him. There is the Hoarde, the Wilds, or worse, Loghain. Truthfully speaking, death would be a kinder a thing. He wouldn't know of our Parents, our home, or me. Then if he live to find out. I can't..." Tears fell down the Warden's face, the torrent of thoughts parried with her emotions and the scenario's didn't bare thinking about.

"I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry. I didn't think." Alistair was troubled to see his friend and fellow Warden breakdown like this, she must have been carrying this pain bottled up the entire time, and here he was voicing his own misery and complaints without givings hers a second thought. She did nothing but help at Redcliffe, saving both Isolde and Connor. But what could he do for her now? Cautiously his arms went out and after only seconds she threw herself into his hold. Wrapping her arms around his back.

"No it's fine." She hiccuped. "I shouldn't be like this, it's not setting a very good example."

"Everyone has the right to get upset. Morrigan cried for days when we left the Wild's. You just couldn't see it through her stoic bitchy exterior. I also think I've seen Sten write his feelings down in a journal, a very compelling read. He's an emotional man, Quanari.. it's quite endearing actually. Even if it is mostly about cookies." Alistair looked down to see her laugh through the sobs and laboured hiccuping. "And as for today, I think you looked better in that dress opposed to the armor. Although, It would probably suit me better."

"Yes, you did promise to dance down the darkspawn frontlines in a dress. White is your colour and the gold matches your eyes." He looked taken aback that she actually remembered and began to blush furiously. "What, you promised! I'll hold you to if it's the last thing I do. Arch Demon can wait, unless you'd rather battle it in the dress. It's quite liberating."

"So I saw." He remarked, reddening at the thought.

"Don't look so embarassed. You didn't have to wear it. Or have that thing anywhere near you..." She shivered, but not from the disgust of the memory. She wanted that pleasure, now she'd had a taste. Pausing Elissa bit the bullet. "Alistair have you ever..."

"Have I ever what? Had a decent pair of shoes? Seen a Basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Licked a lamppost in Winter?" He laughed, flirting but at the same time avoiding the question.

"Don't play coy. You know what I mean Chantry Boy." Pouted Elissa, pulling herself away from his embrace. "That is a terrible euphemism. You'll make me blush."

"As I recall, it was you who wanted to venture down this line of questioning. But the answer is no, I haven't "ever". I was raised in the Chantry, not exactly a place for rambunctious boys."

She wiped her away her remaining tears and pointed an accusing finger. "Exactly, rambunctious boys. You're telling me that your feelings never gotten you curious. As I recall teenaged boys aren't exactly forthcoming when it comes to abiding by rules."

"Nor my dear Lady are teenaged girls. Especially Noble teenaged girls. The Chantry was far too strict. I felt chastised for even thinking about such things. I always was a sucker for punishment though. There was that one time. Don't look at me like that, I'm jesting. So how about you? Lady of the Manor, I bet you had your pick of all the pretty boys." He teased.

"Actually not. I never had... the urge for it. I flirted, and was pleasant. It was good for morale of my fathers troops, plus it ensured we all got on well, especially when I was with them all so much. But I never felt any _urges _for them... and then there was the Noble's my Mother tried to picked. _Eurgh_. Not only did they not have any personality they were either lecherous or not interested in the opposite gender." Elissa laughed slightly at the recollection.

"I see so none of them had my obvious charm or wit?"

"You seem to be forgetting the best part." She reminded him.

"I am?"

"Your hair. I can't imagine myself with anyone that has terrible hair. You've just set too high a standard. It's unthinkable." She feigned shock and outrage all the while he feigned pain.

"You are a mean lady you know that? If it's all the same I find it hard to believe a gorgeous woman such as yourself has never done anything. I can hardly see you whiling away the hours in a Chantry or learning to sew."

"That's true, I always managed to get the needles stuck in my finger." He winced and she carried on. "There was one time... I almost..." She trailed off, embarrassed and lost in the thought.

"Oooh goody, I do love stories. Come along Miss Warden, you've mentioned it now. No take backs. I intend to use this valuable information against you." He rubbed his hands together and gave her a mischevious smirk.

Elissa rolled her eyes. "I'm not a very good storyteller. But I can make up for it, if you are still willing to find out."

"Okay, I admit. I'm curious and far too trusting. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stand on your knees and close your eyes." He eyed her suspiciously and with a little encouragement did as he was told. "Now you've never been to Highever, but I want you to imagine you're in Redcliffe instead. Okay?"

"Yes, I suppose."

Elissa lowered her voice, her heart pulsing. "Now I also want you to imagine it is Lady Isolde's birthday and she's hosting a huge party. At the centre of this party is the band. A four piece from Orlais, the best that money could buy. The music is so apt, so gorgeous that it makes everyone in the room want to dance. Especially you. You spend the night dancing with various people, the young and old, male, female, adults and children. Enjoying the atmosphere and allowing the music to take you over. As the night draws to a close and the euphoria dies down you go to take your leave. Excusing yourself from the remaining guests who are insisting on that one last dance. You reach an empty corridor, but steps away from your bed when all of a sudden someone's warm hand curls it's way around your wrist." Elissa pauses curling her fingers around the Templar's wrist. He goes to open his eyes but she stops him. "Don't open your eyes you'll ruin it."

He muttered a faint sorry and she carries on. "The voice that goes with those delicate fingers belongs to one of the Minstrels. Her Orlesian accent is new to you, exotic and sultry. You turn round to see her, she is smaller than yourself, with piercing eyes, the longest lashes you have ever seen and the most captivating lips**. I saw you**. She begins. **You danced in time to my music, **she states, fluttering her lashes at you. **You are very skilled and made the most unforgiving partner elegant and forgive me if I fail you mention your own movement was enrapturing**.She laughs slighty and it's then she moves in closer. Her fingers trace back and forth up your arm." Elissa did the same, coursing her fingernails gently along Alistair's forearm before continuing her tale.

"**Tell me**, she asks lowering her tone.** Have you ever danced to a different beat? **The Minstrel moves closer, so close you can smell her perfume and feel the heat emanating from her body. Your head is swimming, almost overpowered by the proximity when her delicate fingers sweep your face.** I could teach you**, she goes on her lilted voice moving closer to your ear.** I could teach you the steps to an entirely new dance. The moves are so diverse only one such as yourself could keep up. They can be soft and passive**. She plants a kiss on your jaw, her cool lips tingle and your barely hear what she is saying above the purr against your skin." Elissa with her heart in her mouth as she pressed herself against the unsuspecting Warden, her warm breath lingering against his jaw before she mimicked her story's movement.

"**Or**, she goes on her body now firmly against your own those deft hands that so masterfully played the lute are playing your chords. Mapping your skin expertly, knowing exactly how to get the best reaction and the most harmonic sound. **They can also be intense, rhythmic and **_**fast. **_She lingers on the word, it's seductive, powerful and she has you enthralled in her performance." Elissa wraps her lips around Alistair's neck and her hands around his waist, keeping his attention and keeping him close.

"But the Minstrel doesn't give you time to think, she is used to moving on quickly. **Of course I will teach you the melody to go along with it, Music and dancing go hand in hand, no? The notes you will learn will rival the song of Andraste herself. **She smirks those plump lips have you distracted. Her musicians hands are sliding lower and have you trapped and then..." Elissa stops, breathing heavily, caught up in her own lust and reminiscence. She looks at Alistair, his eyes were still obediently closed, his hands by his side and heart beating fast. Her own hands were resting at the top of his buttocks and her lips against his collarbone. It was as she said to the Desire Demon, if what she desired couldn't be obtained by her own hands then it wasn't worth having. Clearly he was.

"And then?" He muttered weakly, opening one eye for a moment.

"I froze, ran away to my room and never saw her again." She admitted.

"After that build-up it's a bit of a let down."

"It doesn't have to be." Alistair opened his eyes to see her face looking intent back at his.

"It doesn't?" He asked now a shade of even fiercer red.

"I was hoping you'd finish the story off."

"I'm no storyteller." He told her. "And I can't...dance." He looked away awkwardly,

"Neither can I." She replied holding his gaze. " But I'd like to learn how, and I'd like to learn with you."

"Y-you would?"

She nodded curtly and rested her head on the Templar's shoulder. "So, Alistair, do you have any words to add?"

"About the Minstrel from Orlais? No I don't think I do." He replied thoughtfully.

"And of the girl from Highever?" She asked hopefully.

"Hmmm. I don't know of any girl from Highever." Elissa looked down despondantly, dropping her hands and bringing them to her chest. Alistair caught her look and panicked. He raised her face to his, propping it with his fingers. "However, I know of this wonderful and ravishing woman who came from Highever. She's a fierce leader, a great friend and one of the most compassionate people I've ever met. I may have a few words for her. If she'll have them. Because if she won't I'll just keep bumbling on like an idiot until she accepts them."

The Warden smirked and nodded.

"Alright, so I lied, I don't have many words. Just these. Would you...would you let me kiss you?" He hesitated.

"Yes."

His demeanor lightened as he cupped his calloused hands around her face, swooping down to capture her lips.

"Maybe this day hasn't turned out so bad after all." Elissa noted as an afterthought.

* * *

All the while the two were being watched by a captivated audience of three. Zevran, Lelianna and the Mabari huddled around the enterance of the tent listening in on the Warden's tale.

"Is it just me, or are you getting a little hot under the collar, Sister?" Smirked Zevran as they returned to the comfort of the fire.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one." Lelianna replied haughtily. Giving him a sideways smile.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a good story. Tell me, are all Orleasian bards and minstrels as easy with their... services." He pondered hoping envoke a response.

"Not as forthcoming as Assassin's. I can assure you."

"And you are sure it wasn't you she was describing. I would find that most, appealing." He stated with a roguish look on his Elven face.

"I have never been to Highever before. However, I do have a good idea who our Dear Warden is talking about." She replied attempting to direct away from his fantasies.

The Mabari barked and pined, settling himself next to Lelianna.

"Aw you poor thing, are you jealous of Alistair spending time with your Mistress." He whined and she absently petted his ears.

"Maybe you should go and tell them you want to join in." Suggested Zevran offhandedly.

The Dog barked with vigour and jumped to his feet before dashing into his Mistresses tent. The Elf and the Orleasian heard a clatter, screams and grunts of pain as the Dog had obviously interupted his Mistresses buisness.

"FLUFFY!" She hollered as he barked with excitement.

Wynne emerged from her tent momentarily to check what all the commotion was about. When she saw Alistair being chased half naked around the camp fire with the Mabari and Elissa at his heels she turned head and went straight back to bed. Makers breath this was going to be a long trip.


End file.
